A NotSoSecret Admirer
by Angel Monroe
Summary: [COMPLETE] A very, very sort ficlet. Don't even tell me how short it is, I know! Tristan writes a letter to Rory from military school. ***WARNING: the second chapter does express R/J views. Trorys beware***
1. Default Chapter

Don't ask me where this came from; I don't even know. I am so a Rory/Jess person, but this kinda just popped out. It's not one of my best, but it had to get out of my head. Has anyone else noticed my deeply repressed obsession with letter-writing? Weird, huh?  
  
Anyway, in this fic, Tristan writes a letter to Rory from military school. It's very short and there most likely won't be a next chapter, but let me know what you think anyway.  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop. Ha ha!**  
  
A Not-So-Secret Admirer  
  
By Angel Monroe  
  
  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
I'm sure you've gone on with your life and probably haven't thought of me since I left. Still, I had to write this. I had to let you know how I feel and why I did the things I did.  
  
I think you probably figured out before I left that I have a thing for you. I didn't try to hide it. Hell, I kissed you. I acted out every time you mentioned your boyfriend. If those aren't clues, I don't know what is. The point is, every time I did something stupid, you would try to talk sense into me, and that's exactly why I did those stupid things. You took me under your wing and that's my favorite place to be. At least that way, you were still talking to me.  
  
I know I acted like a complete jerk to you half the time. Hell, let's not kid ourselves. I acted like a jerk all the time. I also know that I was stupid and pigheaded and selfish, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry, okay? I grew up a spoiled rich kid; what else do you expect? I expected to win you over with my amazing good looks and arrogant charm. When that didn't work, I resorted to petty theft. Is that so wrong?  
  
God, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I'm in the middle of nowhere and will probably never see you again. But the hope of seeing you again kinda makes life bearable. When I lay down at night, I imagine that you still think of me, and that gets me through until the next day. I just don't know where I'd be if I lost that hope.  
  
The entire point of this letter is to let you know that you are an amazing person. You're smart, funny, incredible cute, and you have that innocent charm about you that literally drove me over the edge. You have so much going for you, and I can't imagine what this world would be without you. You are truly a gift from God, and I hope you end up with someone much more deserving than I (just not that Dean guy. He really doesn't deserve you).  
  
I'll be thinking of you.  
  
Your not-so-secret admirer,  
  
Tristan  
  
  
  
**So, what'd you guys think? Again, I know it wasn't one of my best, but please be gentle. Don't stone me to death or anything. Thanks everyone.** 


	2. A Reply

This, again, is very short and there will be NO next chapter. I have run dry on this idea. Please be warned, for all of you Trorys, this expresses strictly R/J opinions. Don't stone me, please. Reviews are welcomed.  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
A Not-So-Secret Admirer  
  
by Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 1: A Reply  
  
  
  
Dear Tristan,  
  
First of all, no. I'm not with Dean anymore. It just didn't work out. I'm with this new guy named Jess. I think the two of you might have actually gotten along. You have a lot in common.  
  
You see, when he first got into town, he went through this whole rebellion thing where he vandalized some property and stole some stuff. It was pretty bad, though I will say, the fake murder in front of Taylor's store was funny.  
  
The point of telling you that was that Jess always treated me right. He's good for me, and I think I might even be good for him.  
  
I know that you have, or had, a thing for me. Still, I hope you can move on. Yes, I think of you sometimes, but I am with Jess now. And I'm happy with Jess. He makes me feel like I'm more than I ever thought I was or could be. We can talk about books and movies. We can just be together and be comfortable. It's wonderful, and that's why I can't think of you that way.  
  
Anyway, I accept your apology for the whole being a jerk thing. I don't really hold that against you anymore. We parted on pretty good terms, so I figure it's all in the past. I hope you aren't dying there in military school. I actually think it could be good for you. Maybe there you'll learn to appreciate some of the things you took for granted before, like girls.  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I do think of you. I consider you as a friend and an equal. I believe that if you chose to straighten up, you will have a very bright future. Please continue to write if you want. I would like you to. I understand if you don't want to though. And don't worry. If, God forbid, Jess and I break up, I'll give you a call. (  
  
Your friend,  
  
Rory  
  
  
  
**This, again, is not one of my best stories. And I'm very sorry to all of you Trorys out there. I like Jess. I am a definite Jess/Rory person. Please forgive me. O: ) ** 


End file.
